Two Is Better Than One (Songfic)
by Mr.Drawer
Summary: Star left Earth leaving everyone without saying a word that she will leave for 5 years ago. But she came back to get his King and she will never leave again. (Starco!)
_**Hey guys! I'm very sorry for not updating in Matchmaker. But I hope you guys enjoy this songfic! (I promise I will continue it later!)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE and all characters in this fic. All credits goes to Daron Nefcy and Disney. I renewed it coz catspats31 Notified me to remove the lyrics. So, I added a link adress where the song supposed to start so copy it, play it, and listen and read. Thanks.**_

 _With Marco (Earth)_

It's a beautiful summer afternoon, the sun's heat is pretty inviting for swimming. Even though it is summer, Marco was not in the mood for it. He's been acting like this since Star left. For about five years now, but he never let this empty feeling over take him. He always study hard and got high grades.

Today, he was driving to the abandoned park. It was abandoned years ago because the park was built next to a cliff and curious children might fall. Even though the place was like that, he chose it to stay and sit there and let the time pass.

He stopped his car and got out. He went to the tree a few meters away from the cliff. He sat next to it. And started to remember all those days that Star was with him dimension hopping and fighting monsters. He looked down.

"Star, why did you left me. I-I love you." Tears rolling down his face. "I-I wanted to tell it to you, on that day you left. But you left, without saying anything.."

 _With Star (Mewni)_

She was standing in her room's balcony, looking outside to the forest next to the castle. The wind softly blew making her hair to sway like a flowing river. "Marco, I wish you could forgive me. I'm so sorry for leaving without saying anything." she thought out loud.

Then, she heard a loud knock to her room. She opened it and her parents was there.

"Star darling, we wanted to tell you something" Her mother, Queen Moon told her..

 _With Marco (Earth)_

He made a small smile, he decided to listen to some songs fit for what his feeling to clear his thoughts.

He pulled out a phone from his pocket, and turned on the music.

It started.

/AW3RspM7v9M

Star was found scanning to her closet, a smile engraved on her face.

Marco felt an urge to go back home. He did not know why. He felt something, something weird. He then stood up, made his way to his car, and drove away to his house. (Still in the same house.)

On the other hand, Star was done finding her dress. A dress she frequently use on her time on Earth. It's a sea green dress with short sleeves and a purple octopus printed in its front.

Marco got back home. And on the other hand, Star took an interdimensional scissor and cut a portal to earth where she jumped in.

Marco was about to go upstairs when heard a sound of scissors cut outside the backyard. Due to his curiosity, he went to check the backyard.

He saw Star standing in front of him. And she saw Marco standing. Then, the duo ran toward each other.

"Star!"

"Marco!

"I-I thought you will never come back." Marco softly said while touching her cheeks to make sure it's really happening.

"I also thought I can't come back due to the royal duties." She said while bear-hugging him.

There's a long silence for a while. The two hugged for so long until they broke apart.

The two were obviously blushing so hard in the sight of their crushes.

"Star, I missed you." Marco started.

"I missed you too Marco." Star smiled.

"Star, why didn't you even communicate with us? The mirror is still in your old room isn't it?" Marco asked her.

"Well, Mom and Dad sent me far from home to be trained. The place I was sent has no mirror because they say it could be a distraction." She replied.

"Saint O's?" Marco asked.

"It's not Saint O's. It's much more better than Saint O's. The tutors there are so kind. Pretty nice, huh?"

"Well based on what I heard from you, that school is pretty nice. What is it's name?" Marco asked her. "It is the 'Sir Philip's Royal Responsibility School'. She replied.

"Cool!"

The duo sat down in the grassy backyard.

"Umm. Star? I-uhh. Can I ask something."

"Yeah, sure."

"What brought you here?" Marco asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh! Yeah, that. I forgot to tell you, sorry. So here we go. Earlier this day, Mum and Dad told me that they are stepping down the throne." She said.

"Okay… what's with it?" Marco asked.

"I'm not yet done. So they are stepping down, and because I'm the only child, it means I'm gonna be a queen. But in Mewni, a queen cannot rule without a king. So I went here to get my king."

"Is it Oskar?"

"No! It's you silly." She smiled at him.

Hearing this news, Marco's eyes widened. "W-wait. Me?! How come it would be me?"

"How? We are bestfriends since I came here on Earth. And is it wrong to fall in-love with my bestfriend?"

"Um, no." He smiled at her. "In truth, I-I love you too."

Hearing this, Star gave him a bone crushing hug. "So, do you agree?"

"Yeah, but we need to tell my parents."

"Star! We missed you!" Mr. and Mrs. Diaz said in unison before hugging her.

"I also missed you too!" Star replied cheerfully.

"We haven't heard anything from you for a very long time!" Mrs. Diaz said while cupping Star's cheeks, smiling. "You've grown a lot and became MORE beautiful than before!" She added which made Star blush a little.

"Thank you Mrs. Diaz! And I um… and Marco also wanna tell you guys something." She said shyly.

"What is it? Anything wrong?" Mr. Diaz said with a concerned and confused tone.

"Mom, Dad, I haven't told this to you guys. I-I love Star. Since the Blood Moon Ball. I just knew that I really love her and about to tell her but she left. Now she's back and I-uh, will marry her." Marco said.

They went silent after hearing the sudden news.

"Uh, guys?" Marco said with a worried look on his face. "Are you guys fine with it?"

Then they smiled. Mrs. Diaz looked into his husband with a ' _I told you so'_ look. Then looked again to the couple.

"Ofcourse!" "We already knew that this will happen!" They said.

"You do?"

"WE do! Like, everyone!" "We saw this coming because you two are just inseparable!"

"Woah, that explains everything." Star said in awe about what Mr. and Mrs. Diaz said before.

"We're fine with it! Is Marco gonna be a king?!" Mrs. Diaz exclaimed like _a mystery has been unraveled._

"Absolutely!"

 _ **Time skip/day skip/week skip/month skip**_

 _ **3 months to be exact….**_.

The wedding took place on Earth.

Ferguson and Alfonso were Marco's groomsmen. Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Hope and the last but not the least, Princess Pony Head were Star's bridesmaids. And the most important, the newlyweds' parents; Angie and Rafael Diaz and Queen Moon and King River Butterfly.

Mrs. Skullnick also came. (Now married to a handsome troll) And all their relatives and friends came to the wedding. Tom also came with his wife. (Also the king of the Underworld.)

Everything went fine until….

Ludo came also and his monster army.

But they came not to get the wand but to make peace to the future Queen of Mewni. Which is a relief because if they came for the wand, then it will be a total chaos.

Star and Marco exchanged romantic speeches that made everyone inside the church cry.

After the wedding, the newlyweds stayed for a month on Earth before going to Mewni with Marco's parents.

 _ **In a park on Echo Creek…**_

Star and Marco is sitting on a bench watching the sunset.

"I'm so glad you came into my life Star." Marco said, kissing Star's forehead which made her giggle.

"I'm also glad that I became your family's foreign exchange student." She said and smiled.

"Come here Estrella, I want to kiss you again."

Then their lips collided.

A few meters away, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz hid behind a bush. Mrs. Diaz pulled out a camera and took a picture.

 _*click!_

The picture is perfect, the couple sitting on a bench, with a perfect sunset background.

 _ **~The End~**_

 _ **Hope you like it pyBro's! Mr. Drawer, signing out. Booop!**_


End file.
